Hope On The Rocks/Issue 20
This is Issue 20 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Beautiful". This issue is Miles-centric. 212; Beautiful We live 10 people in this residence. Texas and I are sleeping in the basement. That’s fine with me. Texas is a nice guy, and the basement is big and actually really cozy. Chad is worried that we’re getting to comfortable. I have to be honest; whatever Chad decides to do, I am going to stay. He has been talking about leaving the last couple of days. Ridley has been talking a lot about staying. He really doesn’t want to leave. We are all sitting around the table, eating some scramble eggs, made by Esther. She is really good at cooking. The last couple days, she has got the role as the cook of the house. “Listen.” Chad begins. “We need to find Gavin Cart, and figure out what’s going on.” Chad is refering to a message Lia got. She said that Gavin told her he was somewhere else than Waynesberg Refugee Camp, what he told Al and Texas. This have got us wondering who Gavin Cart is. “We all want to know, but is it really worth the risk?” Ridley asks. Ridley never heard Gavin Cart, but he got the whole story. “We will only find out if we actually find him.” Chad says, with his tempered voice. “No matter what you guys are deciding, I’m staying.” Al says, leaning back in his chair and slowly pushing his, now empty, dish away. “So am Lia and I.” Nick says. This make me think; I like Lia, and if Al and Nick are staying too, then I could stay as well. They would be here to protect me, even though I probably could take care of myself. It would still be nice to have someone. “Me too.” I say, having made up my mind. Chad looks at me, then he looks at Odin. Realizing that he has to answer, Odin takes a deep breath and says: “I would prefer staying... Defentialy. But if you leave, then I’m going too.” He looks at Chad, who nods. “I dunno.” Texas says, almost muttering. “It’s a nice place and all... But I don’t think Sylvest is that good of a leader. He seems very unstable.” “So are you staying, or not?” Chad says, slowly, making Texas nervous. He seems to become nervous easiley. Sometimes when I ask about his life before the outbreak, he seems to stutter and avoiding the question. “That... I guess I’ll stay.” Texas mutters, not looking Chad in the eyes. “I mean, it’s a nice place and all...” Chad looks at Odin, and then takes a deep breath. “Okay...” He says. “We’ll stay.” It’s late. Only me, Lia and Ridley are still awake. Everyone else is asleep. “So you’re from Scotland, huh?” Lia asks. We’re sitting in the couches, around the firepit. “Aye. Beautiful country.” Ridley says with a smile. He is sitting with a bottle of whiskey, looking into the fire. “We should go there sometime.” “I would love that.” I say. I have always wanted to go to Europe, but I never found the time, and my parents weren’t excactly rich. “That’s a plan, then.” Ridley says and looks at me with a big smile. “That’s a plan.” I repeat and nod. After a few minutes, just sitting here, Ridley gets up and give me the bottle. “Better go to bed. I’ll see you two in the morning.” He says, and begins to walk towards his room. An awkward silence arrives. I’m alone with Lia now. I could tell her how I feel. The only problem is that I’m too shy. I’ve had a crush on her for a while, but I just can’t tell her. It’d be too awkward if she doesn’t feel the same way. But what the hell. I might be dead tomorrow. “Hey... Ehm...” I begin, and take a sip of the bottle and hand it to Lia. “Y’know... I like you.” Lia looks at me, frozen look. “I’m sorry if it’s...” I begin and look down. Before I know of it, Lia is kissing me. I kiss again. As we stop, the only words I can manage to say are: “You’re beautiful” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Chad Bottom *Al Halib *Odin Thormann *Ridley Johnson *Lia Camper *Nick Camper *Texas Starr *Esther Tricker Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues